This invention relates to packaging for towelettes.
Pre-moistened towelettes are used in many applications, for example in personal care. Personal care applications include towelettes that are used to cleanse the skin, e.g., to wipe one""s hands or to wipe a baby""s skin after a diaper change, and towelettes that include an antiperspirant or deodorant. Other applications include medical applications, e.g., alcohol wipes, and cosmetics, e.g., sunless tanning products and make-up.
These towelettes are generally packaged either in a single-use package, typically a sealed package formed of foil-backed paper that is torn open by a user, or a dispenser containing a large number of towelettes that are pulled sequentially from the dispenser through an opening. In either case, the towelette contacts the user""s skin while the user is removing the towelette from its packaging.
The invention features packaging for towelettes that reduces or even eliminates the need for the user to contact the product with the user""s hands during opening of the packaging, use and disposal of the product. The xe2x80x9ctouch-freexe2x80x9d nature of preferred packaging of the invention is attractive to users in situations in which it may be unpleasant or otherwise undesirable to touch the liquid with which the towelette is moistened with one""s fingers, e.g., if the liquid is an antiperspirant or a cosmetic that would stain the skin.
In one aspect, the invention features a packaged towelette including a flexible sheet material sealed around a pre-moistened towelette, the flexible sheet material including a fin constructed to allow a user to grasp the fin and open the package without touching the towelette.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The pre-moistened towelette is adhered to an inner surface of the flexible sheet material, e.g., by heat-sealing. The package includes a beveled edge to facilitate peeling open of the sealed flexible sheet material. The package is half-octagonal in shape. Alternatively, the package is substantially oval in shape. The fin is constructed to serve as a handle, to allow the user to grip the packaged towelette during use of the pre-moistened towelette, and positioned so that, during use, the flexible sheet material will act as a barrier, preventing contact between the user""s fingers and the pre-moistened towelette. The pre-moistened towelette is moistened with a fluid selected from the group consisting of antiseptics, cleansers, cosmetics and toiletries. Preferably, the fluid includes an antiperspirant, a deodorant, or an antiperspirant/deodorant. The fin has a height of at least 5 mm, more preferably about 8 to 15 mm. The fin is folded flat against a surface of the flexible sheet material prior to use of the towelette. The pre-moistened towelette is moistened with a liquid, gel, cream, emulsion or soft solid. Preferably, the liquid, gel, cream, emulsion or soft solid includes an antiperspirant, deodorant, or antiperspirant/deodorant.
In another aspect, the invention features methods of using the packages of the invention. For example, the invention features a method of applying a product to the skin, the product being provided in a package comprising a flexible sheet material the edges of which are sealed around a pre-moistened towelette containing the product, the flexible sheet material including a fin. The method includes (a) grasping the fin, (b) pulling the sealed edges of the flexible material apart to expose the pre-moistened towelette, and (c) contacting the skin with the pre-moistened towelette while continuing to grasp the fin.
The packaged towelettes described herein may be used in many applications, e.g., as antiperspirant or deodorant wipes, antiseptic wipes (e.g., alcohol or iodine wipes), and to apply cosmetics and toiletries such as sunscreen, aftershave, insect repellant, make-up and the like.